Usuario:Darkuss99
link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=203971 400px Archivo:Akat_Icon.pngEstado de Ánimo actualArchivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png Archivo:Cara_aliviada_de_Treecko.png Normalidad everywherre, hasta en la sopa como los chinos (?) Archivo:Akaito_icon_edited.pngSobre mí o3o Archivo:Miku_Zatsune_Icon.png Hai 83, I'm Darky o3o, simplemente, soy Darly y tengo 11 años, vivo en Asturias y tengo mentalidad de 14 años ewé, me confunden aún que no lo creas c: . Vengo bastante por aquí porque realmente no tengo nada que hacer ewé, cuando empieze el instituto vendré menos por los estudios y esas vainas pero, no me libraré tan fácilmente de vosotros por desgracia (?). Bueno, sobre mis gustos, me gusta Pokémon (capitán Obio al rescate *dummy*(?)) Archivo:Haku_icon.gifMis Awesome BFF~ ♥Archivo:Meiko_icon.png Pronto c: Sub Páginas #Amigos 83 #Mis Pokes :3 #/90 Verdades sobre mí/ Personajes que soy en PE Vocaloid: Vippaloid Ruko Yokune A4loid Akat Kashi Pokémon: Cintia|Shirona Pokémon: Chandelure Kirby: Meta Knight MK Monster Hunter Tri: Gran Jaggi Inazuma Eleven: Mark Evans Fire Emblem: Marth Hikatokage no Rakuen: Yami no Uta My Little Pony Frindshipping is Magic: Octiavia Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi pitch: Rina Toin Mi Firma ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 12:45 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Yokune_ruko_icon_by_yen.pngFirma que es Gratis Archivo:Cara_tierna.pngArchivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png Firmas everywhere (?) Venga D8< ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 10:56 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Estreno sección!!! Jodeos, bitchs o3o!! Me encanta lo que dices de mi..... Archivo:Zatho_emoticones5.png jejeje.... Bueno... ya firmo.... La galletera de PE~ Do you want some cookies? :3 18:07 28 oct 2011 (UTC) * ni idea donde salio pera éwé--Akat-chan =D 19:11 28 oct 2011 (UTC) *Pera roja y onda de un rio ewe...pega mucho?♪Ichigawa Ami♪☆pincha aqui o te ataco a pincelazos☆ 14:11 29 oct 2011 (UTC) *Firmarme Bitche Firmar (?) Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 10:39 30 oct 2011 (UTC) *Firmo e3e --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·''"¿Algo que decir o3o?'' 13:39 5 nov 2011 (UTC) *¡Darky, te firmo XD!sweets everywhere 8D忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ; [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]' 13:16 12 nov 2011 (UTC)' *Wii te firmo ;3 Ann-Chan♫ Habláme aquí 83 ♪ 17:16 24 nov 2011 (UTC) *Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! Fiirmo :3 Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 22:54 26 nov 2011 (UTC) *Firma va compañera de botellones (?) Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 16:32 29 nov 2011 (UTC) *Te acuerdas de mí :3? мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 18:15 10 dic 2011 (UTC) *Firma para mi mami o3o x3 ☆♪Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 19:25 10 dic 2011 (UTC) *Nueva firma,dominará el mundo y tu envidia,Darky!Archivo:D8.png(?)Archivo:Zoro icon.gif•̊Roronoa Zoro,espadachínNaminé,chica de blanco•̊Archivo:Namine Icon.gif 16:11 11 dic 2011 (UTC) *Bitch *A* y si me acuerdo :3 Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 16:15 11 dic 2011 (UTC) *KILL EM' ALL!!! (?)--[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 21:26 13 dic 2011 (UTC) *Me sacastes de la lista de amigos, mama! ¬¬ ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 02:03 17 dic 2011 (UTC) *Bien todo está bien o3o ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 13:43 17 dic 2011 (UTC) ah ya te puse xDU *Paso firmita Sonic Tails y KnuklesArchivo:Kaito_icon..gif 15:09 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngHina-Chan!! La Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 15:16 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *Máááás... Archivo:=3.png Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 21:59 6 ene 2012 (UTC) ... Venga,20 firmas YA *tercera firma oAo (?) Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 15:42 8 ene 2012 (UTC) *Otra firma para Darkyyyyy Archivo:glameow_icon.gifI'm a Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 14:59 11 ene 2012 (UTC) *Mi nueva firma *w* αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 15:00 24 ene 2012 (UTC) *Fiiiirmo :la: Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 20:56 20 feb 2012 (UTC) *n-n Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє♪ ☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 22:33 9 mar 2012 (UTC) *Daaaaaaaaaaaaarky <3 puxa Asturies! '''>///< ~Karla~ My soul ghost 18:40 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *YAY 8D ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 15:56 20 mar 2012 (UTC) *[[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| '''I was here]][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] 16:17 23 mar 2012 (UTC) *Marchando una firma [[Usuario:Lowbia|'La hija de la Luna']] 13:23 27 mar 2012 (UTC)